disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Allysweetlove/A Kick Story Part 1
I can't post nothing on fanfiction because my parents banned me from using it (and deleted my user :() So Melisse told me I should post my stories on here. Here it comes, a story (unnamed by now) by me, Ally: Jack's POV: There was a time... you know what? It starts boring as fairytales so I am not going to start like that! Well, let's continue. So, it was a day, a months before today. I was in high school as normal mondays. The ring just bell and I walked away from my maths class. Walking to my locker. Then, Jerry came: Sup, yo! what's new He asked, hitting my back. Nothing much. I yawned. The normal boring maths class with the normally boring maths teacher... Mrs. Felicia? He asked me. The one who talks REALLY slow and quiet? Yup. I answered. But it's better than have Mr. Rapahel... I said. He is always shouting at us. My ears still hurt from yesterday's class with him... Let me guess. The only person who makes it class worth it is Kim, right? He asked and smiled at me with a firtly smile. W-what?? NO! I find myself blushed. Don't you blush, Jack! Don't you blush! ''I was talking to myself. ''I don't really know why, lately, I blush when I hear her name. Doesn't it mean that... I mean, I... No. It cannot be. right? ''Well, I decided to walk to Chemistry class and try to forget what Jerry just said to me, but I cannot. I tried so hard to forget it, but while trying that hard I fell asleep in my desk. ''Mr. Brewer! I heard teacher's voice. Mr. Brewer, wake up now! I yawned again. What's wrong...? And then, I saw the teacher's face in front of me, and everyone laughing at me. Did I fall sleep...? I asked. I knew the answer. Of course you did! That's it, I am so tired of your attitude in class those days! You're punished! She said, shouting and spitting at my face. She sat down at her desk and I looked around. All of my classmates faces we're smiling. I turned my head to the left, everyone laughing in silence. I turned my head to the right, and there she was. Kim. She was laughing at my attitude too. But it was different. I didn't care she laughed of me. Kim... I talked to her. Are you laughing of me? I am. Sorry, but you're funny. She laughed harder, this time, the teacher, whose name is Genivive, find her laughing and came to our desk again. Mrs. Crawford? Do you find this situation funny? You're punished too! She shouted to her, hit our table with her rule and spitted us again. Mrs. Genivive Jerry said. I knew he was going to say something stupid. EVERYONE here finds this situation funny. Ask anyone! Right, Milton? Umm... well, I... Milton had no idea what to say. FINE! JERRY AND MILTON, YOU'RE PUNISHED TOO! She shouted, AGAIN. Everyone had to cover their ears because of her. ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT TO ME! Jerry joked. Everyone laughed at him. The teacher re-sit at her desk. While the rest (except for Jerry) was doing their homework, I kept watching at Kim, smiling, thinking of her homework. I was smiling to, losing myself in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes... What are you saying, Jack?? She's your best friend!! Don't think that of her!! I was talking with myself again, but I cannot deny anymore that she is beautiful, because she really is... I noticed myself blushing again, and she looked at me surprised. Jack? Jack, are you okay? She asked me, blushing when she noticed I was looking into her eyes. Uh, yeah! It's nothing really... I said, blushing more and more. Dammnit! Why am I blushing?? Don't blush, don't blush again!! The ring bell again. I walked away from class, and more important, from Kim. Why? Because I needed to talk about what is going on with me with someone else I have confidence in. But, who? Milton? No, he is kinda scientific and he will tell me something I don't understand. Jerry? No! I mean, I love my buddy SO much, but he is not made for those kind of things, and I can't ask Kim because she is the problem! My last chance, I get off the high school and walked to the dojo, I didn't notice Kim was right behind me. Hello, Jack! She surprised me. You acted really wierd lately, what's wrong? She asked me. Umm... I... don't really know. Bye! I runned away from her to the dojo. I desperately need to talk to Rudy about this. NOW! I runned towards the dojo, when I saw Julie and Mika eating in Falafel Phil's, or rather, they saw me and walked towards me to see what was going on. Hello, Jack. Why are you running? Julie asked me. Or rather, from WHO are you running? Mika asked me, too. Kim. I just said. Let me guess. She told you you've been acting wierd lately around her, right? Julie was completly right. Yup... I answered. Both looked at eachother with a flirty look (same as Jerry's that morning) and then looked back at me. And now, where you were going? Julie asked me, smiling with crossed arms. To the dojo, going to ask Rudy what's going on with me later... I answered, a little sad about leaving Kim confused before. Who better than two girls to talk about wierd behaviors you had with another girl? Mika said, grabbing me by the shoulders. Y-you want to help me? But, I was going to ask Rudy about it... I said, a little confused about what to do. Oh, come on! What do you think Rudy can do? Put on his doctor coat and examine you? Julie said. I know he would. Jerry told me about that when he asked him for advice. Mika told me. They're right, he'd probably would do something like that... I better ask them. They are girls, right? I am sure they can help me to solve this problem... I think... Fine. I'll ask you for advice. But don't make me do something stupid, alright? I asked them. They nooded and took me to Falafel Phil's. We just sat down, when they both started to ask me questions. Alright. Mika said. Let's start with the test. I'll ask you. Question one Julie said. How do you see her? I mean, how she is for you? ... For me... well, she is kind-hearted, strong but beautiful anyways and-'' ''Stop! Mika shouted. You heard what you said? Umm... I didn't know what she meant with that. You said that she is beautiful. Is all we wanted to know. They get up, and came closer to me. You have a typical symptom to your age. It's typical of teenagers to have this. Julie said to me. You know? You reminded me a lot to Milton now. I said to her. Thank you, Jack. Julie replied. Was it a compliment? I asked whispering to Mika. For her, yup. It is. Mika answered me. You want to know what's going on? It can leave you in shock, a little... Julie said. Yes, I want to... I answered, not so sure. You're in love with her. They both said at the unison. I AM WHAT WITH HER?? I shouted, blushing so much more than other times. Who is what with who? Phil said, confusing us all. Jack is in love with Kim. Mika said, with all tranquility. I was totally in shock. Me? In love? WITH KIM?? So Jack is in love, right? Phil asked with his accent. I am... I said, a little dizzy. Rudy! I winned the bet! You own me ten bucks! He runned away towards the dojo. What should I do now... I was wondering, talking to myself out loud. How in the world I will tell her... Then that I knew what was wrong with me, I decided to find a way to told Kim what I felt for her. But, how? What if she didn't feel the same? She would feel embarassed and I would ruin our friendship... What should Jack do? Next part comming soon! ;) Allison (Ally, for my friends) Category:Blog posts